


In Case of Emergency

by InrainbowzZ (Inrainbowz)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Eames is a little shit, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Injuries, but he cares
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inrainbowz/pseuds/InrainbowzZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un numéro inconnu s'affiche sur le téléphone de Eames. Un téléphone dont très peu de personne ont le numéro. "Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter monsieur, la situation est sous contrôle et tout va bien, mais votre mari est aux urgences. Il a eu un accident". Son mari ? Allons bon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Case of Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit pour la 68ième nuit du Fof (forum francophone de ff.net), 60 minutes pour un thème, thème "Urgence". Dédicace à Cornelune !

Eames avait deux téléphones. Ou plutôt non, il avait un téléphone, qu'il gardait, et il changeait régulièrement le deuxième. A chaque fois qu'il voulait se débarrasser de ceux qui en avait le numéro. Dans son milieu, il était essentiel de pouvoir effacer ses traces rapidement. Bon, le premier téléphone était une légère entorse à cette règle, mais c'est pour ça qu'il ne donnait son numéro qu'à des gens très spéciaux. Des gens qu'il estimait ne jamais avoir envie de se débarrasser.

Ça ne faisait pas beaucoup de gens. Sept, en fait.

Le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran dudit téléphone n'appartenait à aucune de ces sept personnes.

Eames débattit longuement de savoir s'il allait répondre ou pas. Trois sonneries. C'était un numéro de fixe. Cela pouvait être n'importe quoi. Une de ces sept personnes avec un nouveau téléphone (peu probable), une publicité, un faux numéro, un client qui avait obtenu ce numéro (peu souhaitable)… finalement, la curiosité l'emporta.

« Allô ?

-Monsieur Cobbledon ? »

Moui, peut-être. Etait-il censé se souvenir de tous les noms qu'il avait un jour portés ?

« Oui, qui est-ce ?

-Bonjour monsieur. Cynthia Drarry, je suis infirmière à l'hôpital Stroger de Chicago. »

Eames fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison qu'un hôpital se décide à l'appeler lui en particulier. Il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans une salle d'examen médical depuis plus de dix, et il ne connaissait personne qui prendrait la peine de le faire prévenir en cas de soucis.

« Il y a un problème ?

-Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter monsieur, la situation est sous contrôle et tout va bien, mais votre mari est aux urgences. Il a eu un accident. »

Son mari ?

Allons bon.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est terrible ! Il va bien ? » demanda-t-il en espérant que la qualité moyenne de l'appel ferait passer sa fausse surprise pour un état de choc.

« Oui, il a été assez secoué mais tout ira bien pour lui. Seulement dans son état nous ne pouvons pas le laisser sortir seul de l'hôpital. Y a-t-il un moyen pour que vous puissiez venir le chercher, ou que vous envoyiez quelqu'un à votre place ? Il nous a dit que vous étiez hors de l'état pour affaire. »

Oh, ça y est, ça lui revient. Cobbledon. L'extraction de San Diego.

Arthur.

« Je peux être à l'hôpital dans six ou sept heures. Est-ce que ça ira ?

-Oui, nous comptions de toute façon le garder en observation pour la nuit.

-Très bien, merci à vous. Je serais là bientôt.

-Au revoir. »

L'appel fut coupé, et Eames resta un moment à contempler le téléphone, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Il n'avait pas vu Arthur depuis des mois, depuis un travail bâclé à Seattle qui avait failli leur couter très cher. Bon, Arthur faisait partie des sept, mais quand Eames lui avait donné ce numéro à la fin de l'inception sur Fisher, il s'attendait plus à une offre d'emploi ou un booty call que… que quoi ? Une urgence de son mari ?

Sérieusement.

Il fit rapidement sa valise et rendit les clés de sa chambre d'hôtel avant de prendre la route. Heureusement il avait donné le deuxième numéro à la compagnie de location : pas moyen qu'il reconduise les sept heures dans l'autre sens pour ramener une Seat pourrie à son propriétaire. Il fit deux courtes pauses sur la route mais repris le volant rapidement malgré la fatigue, incapable de se reposer. Il était inquiet, malgré tout, autant qu'intrigué. Et, il fallait bien se l'avouer, il était excité autant qu'appréhensif de revoir Arthur. Ils s'étaient quittés en assez bon terme malgré le fiasco de leur dernier job – la nuit qu'ils avaient passé à l'hôtel avant de se séparer avant sans doute aidé – mais d'une manière général, l'homme était évasif. Il n'appelait jamais, et Eames était bizarrement hésitant, presque timide, à le faire lui-même. Ce qui était ridicule. Timide, lui ? Ah, il fallait croire que oui. Il n'arrivait juste pas à savoir ce qu'Arthur pensait vraiment. Il était incapable de prédire comment un appel de sa part serait reçu. Ils avaient beau apprécier de coucher ensemble occasionnellement, Arthur ne cachait pas à quel point Eames l'exaspérait la plupart du temps.

Et pourtant, c'est lui que l'hôpital avait appelé.

Eames arriva à Chicago aux petites heures du jour. Bien qu'exténué, il se dirigea aussitôt vers l'hôpital, où, après une recherche assez frustrante, on finit par lui indiquer la chambre d'Antoine Cobbledon.

Eames n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il allait trouver en entrant dans la chambre, aussi fut-il pris de cours par la vision qu'offrait Arthur. Même s'il était éveillé et assis sur son lit, il faisait peine à voir : la moitié droite de son visage n'était qu'un hématome géant. Un bandage était serré autour de son crâne et un de ses bras était plâtré. Il était très pâle. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de toiser froidement l'infirmière qui essayait apparemment de soigner les coupures et les égratignures sur ses bras et son visage. Egal à lui-même, donc.

« Eames » dit simplement ce dernier en l'apercevant sur le pas de la porte. Cela suffit à remettre Eames de sa surprise, et il se précipita aussitôt auprès de son « mari ».

« Oh darling, tu vas bien ? Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu, j'ai eu si peur ! »

Il avait pris un ton larmoyant et les deux mains d'Arthur dans les siennes. Celui-ci essayait visiblement de le tuer du regard, sans grand succès.

« Vous… vous êtes le mari ? demanda timidement l'infirmière. Eames reporta toute son attention sur elle et lui sourit, charmeur.

-Oui. Eames, enchanté, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Il vit du coin de l'œil Arthur lever les yeux au ciel. L'infirmière sourit, amusé

-Votre mari s'est fait renverser par une voiture. Rien de très grave à terme, il a eu de la chance, mais il lui faudra quand même plusieurs semaines pour se rétablir complètement. Il n'a pas de traumatisme crânien et les tests sont en règle. Vous pouvez partir quand vous le souhaitez. »

Eames acquiesçait avec véhémence à chacune de ses paroles, l'image parfaite du mari concerné. Arthur essayait de lui donner de discret coup dans les côtes pour le faire arrêter, mais c'était trop tentant. Quand elle eut fini, il se retourna vers son mari et l'embrassa longuement, se délectant du manqua de résistance d'Arthur malgré ses sourcils froncés et son air désapprobateur. Ils se séparèrent quand l'infirmière se racla discrètement la gorge.

« Darling où est ton alliance ? » s'exclama Eames avec un faux effroi. Arthur le dévisagea avec un vrai effroi, lui. Quand il aperçut la babiole qu'Eames portait en guise « d'alliance », il roula de nouveaux des yeux.

« J'ai… j'ai dû la perdre dans l'accident… » marmonna-t-il les dents serrés.

« C'est vraiment triste » dit l'infirmière avec un soupire compatissant, méprenant l'irritation croissante d'Arthur pour de la déception. « Bon, je vous laisse, signez les décharges et vous serez libre de partir. Au revoir.

-Au revoir madame, merci infiniment pour tout ce que vous avez fait » dit Eames en la regardant partir.

« Arrête ça » cingla Arthur sitôt qu'ils furent seuls.

« Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit d'être reconnaissant, elle s'est bien occupé de mon mari après tout, plaisanta Eames.

-J'ai dit ça suffit, répondit Arthur avec colère. Eames perdit son sourire.

-Très bien, comme tu veux. Si on ne peut plus rigoler. Alors tu vas me dire ce que c'était que ça ? Tu me dois peut-être une explication non ?

-Quoi comme explication ? Ils ont demandé qui était ma « personne à contacter en cas d'urgence ». J'ai dit que c'était toi, c'est tout.

-C'est tout ? Parce que c'est censé avoir du sens ? Pourquoi diable m'as-tu choisi moi plutôt que, je ne sais pas, n'importe qui d'autre ? »

Il ne comptait pas s'énerver, mais Arthur avait le don de l'irriter quand il agissait ainsi, comme si ce qu'il disait était l'évidence même et qu'il fallait être idiot pour ne pas comprendre. C'était sa technique de prédilection quand il ne voulait pas fournir d'explication.

Arthur soupira, apparemment vaincu.

« Est-ce qu'on peut discuter de ça ailleurs ? Je déteste cet endroit.

-Je n'ai pas exactement pris le temps de réserver un quatre étoiles, remarqua Eames.

-Allons chez moi.

-Tu habites Chicago toi maintenant ?

-En ce moment, oui. »

Eames haussa les épaules, frustré. Clairement il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de l'autre homme pour le moment.

Il ne put empêcher l'inquiétude de revenir en force quand il vit Arthur se lever et tenter de rassembler ses affaires. Il semblait souffrir de partout, ses mouvements lents et mesurés pour éviter toute douleur supplémentaire.

« J'ai des vêtements de rechange, si tu veux » dit Eames en tendant son sac à dos. Arthur le regarda un moment sans comprendre.

« Ce n'est pas ton style habituel mais ça fera l'affaire, aller ! » insista Eames, soudain gêné. Arthur était surpris qu'il puisse être aussi considéré, et il le comprenait. Ce n'était pas vraiment son fort.

« Besoin d'aide ? » demanda-t-il en voyant le blessé se débattre avec un t-shirt pourtant bien trop large pour lui. Il n'attendit pas qu'Arthur refuse : il tira gentiment sur le vêtement pour fini de l'enfiler sur le torse parsemé de contusions. Arthur émergea du t-shirt pour se retrouver le visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Eames. Ils restèrent figer ainsi quelques instants. De près Eames voyait la peau violacée, boursouflée d'hématome à l'apparence douloureuse. Il résista à l'envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Allons-y » dit-il finalement en s'éloignant. Arthur le suivit en silence.

 

 

L'appartement était beaucoup plus simple et modeste que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Arthur se dirigea directement vers le canapé où il s'affala avec un soupir de soulagement – Eames savait bien qu'il mentait quand il disait qu'il pouvait monter les escaliers sans problème.

Il rapporta de la cuisine un verre d'eau et lui tendit des antidouleurs qu'Arthur goba rapidement avant de s'installer près de lui sur le canapé. Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce. C'est Arthur qui le rompit le premier.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait venir jusqu'ici, dit-il en gardant le regard obstinément fixé sur la fenêtre du salon.

-Ça ne fait rien.

-A cause de la blessure à la tête, ils ne voulaient pas me laisser partir seul…

-Arthur, c'est bon. Ce n'est pas un problème. Je ne faisais rien de particulier, ce n'est rien. »

C'était une demi-vérité. Ses associés allaient être en rage avec le retard qu'il prenait sur le travail en cours, mais il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. C'était des cons, de toute façon.

« C'est drôle, tous les jobs à risque que l'on a mené, et tu te fais renverser par une voiture.

-Ennuyeux, n'est-ce pas ? C'était stupide de ma part.

-De te faire renverser par une voiture ?

-J'aurais dû faire plus attention. »

La conversation s'arrêta. Nouveau silence.

« Je ne savais pas qui appeler d'autre » avoua finalement Arthur dans un murmure.

Eames ne répondit rien. En partit parce qu'il craignait qu'Arthur ne s'arrête de parler s'il l'interrompait, et en partit parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Arthur continua :

« Ca fait des mois que je t'ai listé comme personne à contacter en cas de besoin. Je ne sais pas, je me posais la question, un jour et… Notre mode de vie ne laisse pas beaucoup de place pour les amis. Je ne suis pas très proche de ma famille. Et je me disais… »

Il ne semblait pas vouloir continuer.

« Je suis content que tu m'ai appelé Arthur. Même si ce n'était rien. Je suis content de… je voudrais être au courant. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose. »

Arthur osa finalement le regarder. Son visage ne trahissait rien mais son regard était perdu, vulnérable.

« Je me disais que si je me réveillais un jour à l'hôpital, c'est toi que je voudrais voir à côté de moi » termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Pendant un long moment, ils ne dirent plus rien, se contentèrent de se regarder, de s'étudier, d'essayer de comprendre l'impact de leurs paroles et ce que pensait l'autre. Eames avait repris les mains d'Arthur dans les siennes.

Et puis, un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et la tension se brisa. Il était stupidement heureux, tout d'un coup.

« Et tu m'as appelé ton mari » rappela-t-il avec malice.

Arthur fronça les sourcils mais un sourire discret trahissait son amusement.

« Tais-toi. C'était le plus simple pour être sûr qu'il te laisse m'emmener.

-Mais oui, c'est cela. »

Arthur le frappa sur le bras sans grande conviction.

« Abruti » marmonna-il, et Eames se demande comment cela pouvait sembler si affectueux.

« A ton service » répondit-il, tout sourire, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.


End file.
